Only For You
by Chi Eiki
Summary: He couldn’t believe his eyes. This was a fantasy he’s always been having, but now…it came true… --Puzzleshipping Five-Shot- Sequel to 'This is Our Ending'.
1. Smile

**Only For You**

**Ugh, this took me forever to make since I kept getting writers block, and I've been quite lazy too. Enjoy, and I can't wait to finish this and stuff!! **

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE ONE-SHOT: **This is Our Ending**- YOU MUST DO SO BEFORE READING THIS!**

**Summary:**** He couldn't believe his eyes. This was a fantasy he's always been having, but now…it came true…**

**Disclaimer:**** I seriously don't own, and you should know that by now!**

* * *

_**For better or for worse…I don't know why it hurts still. It's been a long while since I've been without you…so why do I still feel you're breath against my skin? You still haunt me, and I just can't live with that anymore. But…it still means that you'll always be with me…right? **_

_**I guess I'm relieved…but I still want you back. Soul or body, flesh or transparent…it doesn't matter. I only want you back, and nothing else…**_

* * *

**-:Chapter One:-**

-Smile-

* * *

"Yuugi…Yuugi?"

A small groan rumbled through his throat as he rolled over, bringing the blanket that was keeping the air conditioning from his body over his head. "Leave me alone, Ryou."

A soft giggle sounded behind him, and he felt himself curl up into a tight ball. "Now, you know that's impossible, Yuugi-chan."

He, 'Yuugi-chan', snorted to his at-the-moment-annoying friend, Ryou. "Hilarious, mister albino."

"At your service." The British accented boy's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Yuugi, c'mon now…"

Yuugi let out a sigh, bringing his head along with his upper-body from under the covers. "Kami, what is it," he paused to snap his head from his brown eyed friend to the clock next to him on the night stand, "….dammit. It's eight o'clock in the morning! Why are you up anyway!"

Ryou sighed when his friend's bluish eyes met his own before he explained himself. "Well, whether you like it or not, we still have two more days in Egypt." The white haired boy crossed his arms over his chest. "I believe we should at least _use_ the time we still have."

Yuugi almost snorted to that when all that had happened the day before that morning rolled through his mind like a film. The plane ride, the sadness, the coldness…the feeling of loneliness sudden taking over his being for the second time in his young life…the feeling of sorrow that a person feels when they lose something…

…someone…important…

Suddenly, he felt as if he was drowning in a sea of black and darkness. The substance kept pulling, and latching onto him. It never let go of it's strong hold on him, and he thrashed and fought until he suddenly felt tired. It was as if…the darkness was beginning to cloud his vision.

He was scared.

He needed help, quick, before…!

"Yuugi? Yuugi! Are you alright?!" The desperate voice of his fellow hikari friend stuck him back in the real world. He breathed hard and practically wheezed from the desperate feeling of fright and darkness that had consumed him. The feeling as well as the darkness that had kept it's dark and strong hold on him seemed far away now…but he knew that he was still in it's reach to steal.

"Yuugi!" Ryou rushed over to him quickly, climbing over the queen-sized bed that his friend had slept in. He quickly rubbed Yuugi's back in a way of comforting him.

Yuugi slowly began to breathe gently; long breaths left his lips to calm himself. He slightly flashed Ryou a thankful- but apologetic smile. His white haired friend was worried for nothing. For some reason he felt somewhat guilty.

"Sorry…I…" he stammered for a moment before he just stopped his attempts on conjuring up slightly lie to his friend. Ryou bit his lip as he nodded in understanding.

"Yuugi, what was that right now?" Ryou asked, slightly averting his eyes from Yuugi's. "…I-I felt like I was…drowning….Like I was being captured and clamped on by…."

Yuugi shook his head and turned his head from his friend. "….don't worry about it. Thank you. You helped."

Ryou nodded slowly after what he had said. "….Your welcome…"

Yuugi slightly laughed and shook his head once again. His head was jumbled now. "…you have no idea…"

* * *

Yuugi seemed to had recovered after that weird event earlier that morning, since he was actually smiling when he saw a golden bracelet in one of the jewelry windows.

The whole group consisting of Seto, Jou, Ryou, Jii-chan, Honda, Duke, and Anzu; all were souvenir shopping for their other friends and family still in Japan. Of course, Yuugi had stayed a little isolated from everyone else and went his own way but stayed close. They seemed a little understanding, and they quietly decided to support him however he wanted. Though, they were having problems with Anzu still trying to lash out at the boy.

Softly asking the lady at the counter to let him take a closer look of the bracelet he had spotted, he smiled gladly at how beautiful it looked even up close. Such beauty that always sparkled in the light really fasinated him. It actually made him think about…

Slowly gaining a frown on his face, he slowly leaned away from the counter and asked the lady at the counter to remove it from his sight. From there, he walked away and fought back sudden tears.

'_Crying won't help anything…'_ He sighed to himself as he used his wrists to wipe unshed tears from his face. _'…nothing…'_

Slowly he turned back around to the jewelry counter he had just been at and spotted the bracelet back in it's original spot before he had even asked for it come to the surface. It had reminded him of how his dark's crimson depths used to light up with silent humor and life in the light. Or at least…when he looked at him.

It made him sad to remember such a thing, though…he slightly started to smile at his angst. He could even remember the time when he and his dark just looked at each other, staring at each other with out the care in the world until they just laughed and shook their heads. Those crimson eyes lit up with more life and happiness he had ever seen from his dark, and that made a full smile come to his face.

…maybe he was going crazy. Thinking so deep about his former partner…but it didn't feel that way.

Slowly turning back to the counter that held the bracelet he had come to like, he walked back to the woman and bought the bracelet with a light in his eyes.

Crazy felt good, and he was actually comfortable with it. Just like he felt smiling forever whenever he'd see those crimson depths in his mind.

* * *

**For any YGO story fans of mine, you should realize by now I usually keep my plot plans anonomys to everyone. But let me just explain the last part: It's a sign of foreshadowing! Better rack you mind for the future, because the conclusion should be revealed in the next five chapters. Anyway, though, tell me what you think and say if I should stop this quick five-shot or not. **


	2. Answer

**Only For You**

**I'm glad that you guys liked it! On with the second chapter, shall we?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, just let me sulk in peace please. –sniffs and sulks-**

* * *

_**Do I smile because I lie to myself? Can anyone prove me wrong?**_

_**I just want to hold you…will you ever come back?**_

…_**I smile at just the thought of having you back, so…will you prove me wrong?**_

_**With all these questions…Am I asking just to waste my breath? Please…answer me. I hope I'll get the answer I want; what I need…but I'll take. Just answer me! Come back…**_

* * *

**-:Chapter Two:-**

-Answer-

* * *

The ceremonial battle was the hardest thing Yuugi had ever had to do in his life. The result in him winning would mean pure sadness for himself, but he tried to convince himself to get by. That was impossible, unfortunately.

Yami- no…Atemu had hardly even said good-bye to him with the doors to the afterlife opened. It tore him to shreds. He didn't feel like he was his own self again- nor did he ever think that for a long time. He always had someone to help him, and now he felt more alone then he ever had in his life. It made his blood boil; it made his insides crush and mingle painfully as he watched his darkness just walk through the door almost like nothing was happening. He should had screamed out…but no sound left his lips. No vibration through his throat; nothing.

…And now, he was screaming for his darkness…

He'll scream until his voice would finally die out.

…and he'd die with it.

_NO! Stop it…stop pulling me! I'm not yours to own!!_ He thrashed and pushed and scratched but nothing happened. He was still being dragged like a doll that a little toddler would drag on the ground as they'd walk. He was nothing but a 'thing', and he was being taken deeper, deeper into pure…

_I said stop it!! LET GO OF ME!! _His scream echoed, but no ears heard him. He continued to be dragged, to be clamped on and to be imprisoned. He should have seen this coming…he knew he wasn't safe anymore. He was still in their reach…and they finally got him.

…_Yami…_He slowly started to recede; falling limp in the darkness' clutches. He was done for now… Maybe it was better this way?

_A…-temu… _He still had a wish though. Could he have it? Will he get it if he still lives?

He stretched out his hand with the bit of strength he had, he hadn't even noticed his own strength was drained from him; but that didn't matter. He out-stretched it to pure darkness, ignoring the sudden blood that dripped from his very hand to his face. Perhaps he wouldn't live after all…

…_I…I never got to tell you…ever…At-…temu…_

"HEBA!!"

* * *

"Ugh…when is he going to wake up…?"

"Imouto, he just almost got gulfed in the shadows; do you think he'd just wake up and say, 'WOW! That hurt like hell, but I'm just fine now!'?"

A snort along with a sound of a smack and an 'Ouch!', made his eyes slowly flutter open. "Mean, Aneue!"

"Right…Hey! He's coming to!" Shifting sounded in front of him as he almost instantly felt a pounding head ache and a throbbing pain mostly on his left side. Though, it hurt all over and he didn't even care if people were in there with him as he let out a long groan.

"Yuugi-chan, I suggest not moving for a while. We're still-" There was a sound of a smack-

"Don't mind her! H-how are you feeling, Yuugi-san?" Another voice, almost like the other except it was a bit deeper then the other and sounded more mature. Still, it sounded like a woman; both of the voice did. This confused him even more…

"Wh-who are you?" He winced as he clamped his eyes shut, since he was actually started to get a little blinded from the pain. It vibrated everywhere; everything burned him everywhere all over his body and his mind. He could hardly even comprehend that he was actually still living and whether he was hell or not…

"My name is Jessica Eiki, and my sister is with me; Chi Eiki-Scotizu…I'm sure you're in quite a bit of pain, though we're working on that, so please try and bear with us?" Come to think of it, the more mature, womanly voice actually sounded a bit more stressed out.

So what was going on here…?

Forcing himself to open his eyes, he waited and squinted his eyes to look at the two blurry figures in front of him. In time, he finally made out who was in front of him.

Two girls, both looked much like the other, but one had big eyes and more innocent features then the other. One was even taller then the other, but probably only by a foot. Other then that, there was some random twins standing over him…and this made him even more confused.

"…who are you really?" He asked, slightly in a stiff tone, but he tried to make himself not show any emotion. That's what most kidnappers wanted; scared emotions from their victims.

Almost instantly, the two girls exchanged hard glances and he slightly was taken aback. Though, they were twins, so they practically talked telepathically…wait…

'…_are those…sennen items…?' _He questioned to pretty much no body as he looked from the girl to girl and slightly widened his eyes. He started to back away, despite the pain that was starting to shoot through him even more, though he didn't really care at the time. He just felt he had to get away.

The shorter girl from the other, the more innocent one got a soft smile on her face as she shook her head to him. She slowly walked over to him, and kneeled down so they were eye level to each other. She had eyes greener then pure grass and clearer then any water. "…we'll explain why we have sennen items, Yuugi-chan. Please don't be afraid though…"

Had they read his mind? Yuugi hesitated a bit, but seemed to had calmed a little from the girl's soft voice and smile. He relaxed a bit, and stopped his movement. The pain slowly started to get worse though, and he had to bite bag a groan.

The girl who had calmed him, he guess, Chi from her voice; had now moved the clip that held some of her hair back that was in the shape of the Eye of Horus. It slightly sparkled in the light, come to think of it…was this his hotel room?

He remember getting back to the hotel, showing Jou the bracelet and hearing Anzu's smart comment on how it was just a waste of money, the small yelling match that had emitted between Jou and Anzu after they had gotten to the floor of their room, and he remembered himself tearfully watch the scene and scream at all of them hurtfully that they should just leave him alone- but not once did he remember getting to his room on that fact.

"You started to get engulfed in darkness again. Your friend thought you had been over stressed from what had happed…and all. So they took you in here and let you rest in peace." The more womanly voice came from the taller twin, her eyes green but slightly dark with a clear hazel. Her features were more narrow and sharper then the others. "Good think we got here in time, right Imouto."

Chi didn't take her eyes away from his as she nodded in agreement. "Hai, Aneue." She smiled down to him again. "If we hadn't of come, the darkness would had killed you for sure."

Yuugi's mind was immediately bombarded with thoughts and questions. But one seemed to had popped out more then others. "…why?" He asked weakly.

The taller twin, Jessica decided to take her time and explain. "You're the soul of light, sure. You're pure and bright and would light anyone's way…but if you don't have your darkness to balance you out- you either have darkness, or you don't." She said as if it hadn't meant anything at all.

"In your case, in your gloomy mood and grief…the darkness tried to consume you completely," Chi added. "Like we said, we came in time apparently."

"Came in time…" He echoed softly, "…are you the one who-?"

"Actually, that was my sister," Chi nodded her head to Jessica. "She has quite the vocals."

"So, you're saying that you two…saved me? From the darkness?" Both the girls nodded simultaneously and he blinked. "…what are you?" He decided to be open. "How could you…?"

Chi slightly opened her mouth as if she was going to tell him, but Jessica took that job once again.

Jessica sighed before she took a breath and leaned against the wall next to his bed- which he had been lying on the whole time. "My sister and I, actually reincarnations of the sacred witches of Egypt. 'The Witches of the same face', is what we were known as, and we wanted to stop the darkness from penetrating the world the same time as Akunenkanon did. We were never spoken of when the sennen items were created, but we did do something sacred." She held up her left wrist and she gestured over to her sister's Eye of Horus clip in her hair, "We made run-off items that _were _offered to the Pharaoh himself at the time; but they were declined from the amount of power we had created them with."

There was a silence as she took a breather and Yuugi did his best to let all the new information sink into his skull. This was just too hard to believe…but he had to see.

"When the great Pharaoh, Akunenkanon died and Pharaoh Atemu took his place, that is when we really too action. We served under his command and pledged our allegiance to him at his time of sacred need. From the time he had sealed himself in the puzzle to keep Zorc- the Dark One- from causing darkness to the world to now, my sister and I have been reincarnated for thousands of years in order to keep our allegiance with Pharaoh Atemu himself."

…

Yuugi let it all sink in that moment, and his eyes slowly widened. "…You knew Atemu?"

Chi nodded with a soft smile. "Hai. Your Yami."

"…and…you've been here the whole time and yet you both have never done anything at all?" He asked.

"Actually, we just found you. We've been traveling most of our lives in this aura, and apparently…" Jessica trailed.

Yuugi shook his head then, slowly bowing it. "You came too late. He's gone…"

Both girls were silent as they watched. Though, after a fair minute, Chi reached for his hand, and rested it limply in hers. Then, her hands started to glow a pale white color, and he felt soft stings coming from it- but he did nothing.

"You see, Yuugi-chan, me and Jessi are actually hikari's like you? Over the years, we developed Yami's of our owns. Especially in this aura, since we used our sennen items to track you for years." Chi reasoned. "…do you know how we would be if we lost them?"

Yuugi slowly averted his eyes over to the wall next to his bed as he continued to let her heal him, he guessed. "…do you love them?" he asked, without even thinking nor with a care.

"Hai. I love him a lot. But if I ever lost him…I wouldn't want to make him unhappy, would I?" Chi said calmly to him as she switched his hands. It turned out she actually was healing him.

Yuugi slowly rose a brow. "'Him'?"

"Long story…"

"Hn." He sighed. "…what are you saying…making 'him' unhappy?"

Chi let out a small giggle. "Making him unhappy that I'd want to kill myself, and surrender myself to the darkness instead of fighting harder…like I know he'd want me to."

Yuugi slowly turned his head over to her. How could she know what he was even feeling? How could she ever know how much pain he had in his heart? It's never even happened to her! How could she know?!

'_She's only painting a picture for you,' _A voice said to him, _', you should consider what she's implying.'_

'_**What is she implying?' **_He fired back to himself. _**'She pretty much said I wanted to kill myself because HE's not here-'**_

'_Do you think that's some lie? From the story they're telling, and the reason why you're even here now, living shows that they're telling the truth. She made a good point, and you're ignorant enough to deny that you tried to do such a thing!'_

'_**Do what?! Why the hell would my emotions give judgment to the darkness? Why does the darkness even have a choice to do with me! I my own person!'**_

'…_with your grieving and sadness…you proved that you're not your own person. You proved that you never will be, and that left you vulnerable. If you were your own person…you would had fought harder, and shine you light over the darkness so it would not kill. Yet, you didn't.'_

'……_**I made Yami…unhappy…? I…I tried to take my life, just because I thought I couldn't live without him…I can't.'**_

'_You want him back. You can't survive on your own. You can, you know. But you do not choose to. Your hold on your darkness has only tightened since he left. Your own selfishness for him and your feeling for him caused your grief and depression to consume you and you hardly even put up a fight…'_

'_**I love him…more than anything. Forever. Matsudai! I don't want to let go!' **_

Suddenly, a soft hand on each of his shoulders snapped him out of his trance with his inner self, and he looked up as sudden tears started to blur his vision. Chi and Jessica were smiling, their hand on each of his shoulders with a calm look on their face. A look of hope for him; the look of confidence for him; the look of light for him.

"Yuugi-chan…" Chi started and Jessica slightly smirked. "-Atemu's waiting."

Fresh, warm tears streamed down his face as he slowly begun to smile; a true smile, one that he surely thought he wouldn't do again. He tried to, he really did, but that grasp on his happiness was just too light and it slipped from his very fingers.

Now, he could again.

He grasped the light, and was sure never to let go again. He'd never hold something so lightly again; he'd never lose it. He'd always share it.

But it was still reserved for one person…and that very person was waiting just for him. Only for him.

* * *

**Finally! So sorry if this was a bit sappy, but there was no other way to explain all the crap I just made up in here. Run-off items? WHAT THE HELL! Though, this was the only excuse for Yuugi's rescuer(s) at the beginning, so please don't think it was a stupid idea. Even though it sorta is. But it still made sense, ne?**

**-sweat drops- Uguu. **


	3. Elysium

**Only For You**

**Yes! Thank you sooo much for reviewing everyone! I hope you all like the stuff in the last chapter, because they will be mentioned and used as well in this chapter. Also, the reason why the Run-Off Sennen Items were never to be used is also explained in here.**

**Let's not forget the greatest evils of all will be coming back as well! Yes, take note that this will be a long chapter that is very important to my little plot, in fact, there will be two parts. And then the Epilogue will be set as the fifth chapter. Woot! My little five-shot is almost over!**

**Let the Egyptian Magic begin!**

* * *

_**I realize now…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so depressed…so desperate. I know you wanted me to realize that I could live without you…but that's just too hard now…**_

_**I'm tired…I only want you…**_

_**Can you put me to rest like I did you?...**_

_**That way, we can rest together this time…and we won't be apart…**_

* * *

**-:Chapter Three:-**

-Elysium-

* * *

"How are you feeling, Yuugi-chan?" Chi asked as she brushed some of her hair and peeked over to him.

Yuugi had undergone multiple shifts of healing magic from Jessica and Chi, the sacred Egyptian witches who had saved his life from the darkness. Yuugi's grieving and un-will to live had driven the darkness to the decision that he should be taken over darkness; as the silent rule states: If you don't have your darkness with you, to balance you out; you either have darkness or none at all. Supposedly, that's what had Jessica said about the deficiency of hikari souls without their darkness.

Other then all of this, and the new information swimming in his head that played over and over in his mind; Yuugi was doing better then both Chi and Jessica ever thought. No wonder why Yuugi never really got psychological problems from his past; truly amazing. (Sarcasm.)

Looking up from his new buckled belt, Yuugi smiled over to his new friend and flashed her a sheepish wink. "I'm fine. Are you okay, you still look tired out."

Chi giggled and merely shook her head as she turned back to the mirror. They were still currently in Yuugi's room, making themselves decent to walk out into the world; more like night. All three of them had been pretty busy on healing Yuugi's wounds and gathering up more power to continue healing his wounds. Moonlight shone through the slightly jarred window of Yuugi's hotel room, and that completely confirmed that it was night. Perfect time, Chi had mused.

"I'm just fine. But you should be asking Aneue." Chi smiled as she turned back around to him, clipping her Sennen Clip in her hair as she gestured over to her sister. "I think she's sleeping."

Yuugi looked over to where Chi had been looking, and found that Jessica wasn't even there at all. Chi blinked and both of them looked around. They hadn't even noticed Jessica was gone. Where could she had gone…?

Right then, there was a small snore that made not only made Chi jump up, Yuugi almost hit the ceiling when they found Jessica right next to Yuugi. They hadn't even noticed she was there at all; she had been so quiet as they were getting ready.

Jessica woke up mid-snore the next second and glared over to her sister. "I'ms nuts tired…" she slurred crankily.

"Oh? I bet you fifty bucks you aren't Aneue." Chi smiled playfully and sent Yuugi a little look saying, '_Watch her fall asleep again…'_

Jessica leaned up on her elbows and adjusted her Sennen bracelet as she mumbled something about her sister way too playful for her own good. Though, she turned her eyes to Yuugi and looked him over. "How are you, Yuugi-san?"

After taking deep breaths and calming himself, Yuugi merely nodded and just scooted away from both the sisters as he looked for his jacket. Sure, it was desert they were in, but still it got quite cold at nights. He'd learned that from past experience.

Slipping the white hoody he had packed on, Yuugi let out a sigh. So much was happening, and so much more was waiting to happen. Two girls, twins had randomly arrived in front of him and more less, they were his saviors from the darkness. And now, they're saying that Atemu was waiting for him.

He didn't know if he could really trust them; even though they did prove quite a bit that they were actually who they said they were. The Egyptian witches who wanted to stop the darkness from overcoming the work like the old pharaoh, Atemu's father, wanted the same. The witches had offered their own sacred Sennen items to the pharaoh himself after the others were made for the council, though, they were rejected and were later under the charge of Pharaoh Atemu.

They were the creators of the 'Run-off, Sennen Items' they had made in their past life, and since he'd never seen those items before, he had no choice but to believe them the best he could.

Besides, they seemed harmless…they saved him even. He shouldn't forget that. Without them, he would had been swallowed by the darkness and would had been banished from the world forever.

So they were trustworthy…weren't they?

He slightly snorted to himself before he zipped up his bag, and turned to the twins…who were having a glaring battle. "Hello?" He asked, trying to sound stern even though he was instantly amused.

Both girls turned their heads to him and asked, "What," in union. Which freaked him just a little.

He shook it off. "Yeah…so are you two ready…or do you like…need a nap or something?" Chi smiled mischief down to her sister, since the last part of his question seemed to be mostly directed to Jessica. Though, Jessica merely shook her head no as did her sister. Yet, Jessica decided to start a conversation only meant for her and her sister.

"Is it me, or does he seem to be controlling himself quite well?" The eldest twin asked as she rolled off the bed and stood up to stretch.

Chi looked over to Yuugi and looked him over like he was some manikin or something. "You're right. He must have more patience…"

Yuugi immediately caught onto what they were discussing right after she said that. "Actually, I have no patience." He countered, trying to make himself seem even more stern then he really was. Though, it was true, he didn't have patience. But it was for certain situations; not everything.

Chi slightly slumped as if she had been rudely scolded, and Jessica seemed to be sweat-dropping, but they both nodded and started prepping themselves. "Well, we can't have a fellow hikari waiting too long now can we? If it were me, I'd have taken out my gun by now."

"I would had blown up things." Chi sighed as she tilted her head, slightly thinking of what that would be like.

"Can you two just get ready and not talk about causing harm…to everything." Yuugi said to them both, but he mainly gave Chi a weird look that she would never know…since she was off in her little world.

Jessica then started to laugh as she shook her head and walked off into the bathroom.

Yuugi and Chi just stood there in silence; once almost close to tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, and the other just thinking and being somewhat sadistic.

"Blowing things up would be fun though…" Chi suddenly giggled after a few quiet minutes, though only laughter followed after her comment from her sister.

Yuugi sighed. Perhaps Atemu was going to have to wait longer…

* * *

Jessica sighed as she along with Yuugi and Chi walked down a dark, and dusty staircase. "So this was where the ceremonial duel was held?"

Yuugi nodded, though realized that was practically almost too dark for the two girls to even see what he was doing. "Hai."

"I see," Jessica said, and soon let out a call of joy when they had descended from the stairs and into a well lit room. "…I really wish we hadn't missed it, Imouto."

"Me too."

Yuugi stepped forward, slightly feeling de ja'vu from his memories of the place. The place he had lost his half; practically his life as well. No…he did lose his life. Atemu was his life, he'd never be able to live without him.

…but…now his life was coming back. He'd finally be able to live it in peace.

"Hmm…." Chi hummed as she walked more in the spaced out room, staring at the huge doors that made the symbol of the eye of Horus. "…Aneue…?"

Jessica, who had been looked around at a few of the torches that were lit, looked over to her sister with a questioning look. " Nani?"

"Look at that…" the younger twin pointed her finger over to the large block in front of the doors with the symbol. It was actually the tablet that held the Sennen items in their proper place. Jessica raised her brows as she walked over to where her sister was and took a step close to the tablet.

"…I thought they'd cease to exist in some accident or something…" Jessica whispered mostly to herself, "…that usually happens in these kind of situations, especially with the gods and all."

"That's what I figured too…" Yuugi interjected, slowly walked up next to Jessica and immediately looked right at the Sennen puzzle, right in the middle of the tablet. "…this should had been a sign…if I had only paid attention…I wouldn't of been so…"

A soft hand rested on his shoulder to calm him. "You're only human. You thought you actually lost him…how else would you act if you hadn't known?" He looked over to hazel eyes, and then averted his gaze as if he really didn't believe her.

"It doesn't matter if you were almost taken over by the darkness…what matters is now, and you're going to get what you deserve." Jessica smiled and nodded, trying to make her determination radiate off her and get Yuugi into high-spirits.

Yuugi merely nodded and gave her a soft smile himself, but did nothing further. It wasn't like her was unconvinced; because he wasn't…he was just resentful. In a way, he had made his love unhappy, even if his love hadn't even seen.

Chi smiled over to him as well and stepped up next to him. "…let's do this, ne?"

Jessica nodded and almost instantly, gently push Yuugi away from the tablet. "We'll get you when we need you, just stand behind us as we do this."

Yuugi nodded and did as they said before both girls took off this Sennen items and held them up to the doors of the afterlife. "Oh great gods…we call on you to perform the ritual of blessing…to return a soul of great importance." Jessica started, in a low whisper.

"The soul is not to return out of selfishness, nor torture…this is for the soul it's self. With bonds left in this world from that soul, the bond shall still be attached to the soul it's self forever. We ask of you, to grant this soul's wish…" Chi continued in the same tone. Yuugi slowly started to feel a stiffness in the air, almost like he was suffocating.

"Let the soul departure from Elysium…and return to the world of living…" They both said loudly then, making Yuugi almost jump from the loud change in voice. He took deep breaths, clenching his fists tightly as he tried to fight to fight for breath.

Right then, both the twin's Sennen items gleamed a golden glow that was all too familiar to Yuugi. It gleamed brightly, enough for him to squint his eyes, and the air in the whole room became so stiff, he almost started to collapse.

From all the brightness, he watched and fought for breath…but in the end, he collapsed.

Everything went black…

* * *

**Yes! I'm finished! Now, time to start the next chapter, and then the epilogue. Yes, I was also hoping this chapter would come out longer, and less filler-like, though this is just how is turned out. I like it a little, but I know I could had done better. So, anyway, I hope you all liked it, and I can't wait to get more reviews.**


	4. Real

**Only For You**

**I am sooo pumped from your reviews!! Thank you so much for reviewing and I can't wait until this is all over so I can continue with my other faithful stories.**

* * *

_**The confusion is nerving…will I really see you again?**_

* * *

**-:Chapter Four:-**

-Real-

* * *

Sand.

That was all there was. Sand. It whipped and spread dust all around him in the it's vicious way that would almost seem intimidating to him; though…he was filled with too much confusion to even really pay attentions.

His eyes squinted to keep the sand and his hair out of his face, since it was windy; and he scanned his area.

He seemed to be in the desert, during the day it looked. It was different though. There was no cloud in the sky, nothing at all for miles either not even a oasis. The most different thing that actually did catch his attention, was that even though it was during the day and the sun was its brightest…

He didn't feel its rays. He didn't feel anything beating down on him and causing him unbearable heat and even a sunburn. Nothing, all he felt was his clothes and sand whipping around his being.

His bit his lip as he clenched his fists once again. Where was he? He was just with the Eiki twins not long ago; and he knew he'd passed out but he had been suffocating. Now he could breathe, and he could keep control of himself.

He was confused beyond doubt, and he really wanted answers now. Of course, he was accustomed to weird things happening, since he had to deal with Atemu's mission for over less then three years, though…this just topped it all.

Taking in a quick breath, suddenly started to cough and he covered his mouth. Probably some of the sand had been snagged into his throat and he was just coughing from the dust. This was why he didn't like being out in the desert when it was windy; such a hazard.

"Are you alright?" Yuugi straightened like a board then, his eyes wide with slight fright and confusion. Who the hell would be here, of all places. Really, this was a weird place…

Slowly turning around, since he thought why else would anyone be here since this was some unknown realm; someone with only the Egyptian magic could probably get here, so he took his chances.

Right then, right when he looked up, crimson bombarded his vision, and he just stayed there in shock as he stared back.

"Aibou?"

"_Why are you looking at me?"_

"_Because…you have the weirdest eyes, Aibou."_

"_Oh?! My eyes are weird, you should see yours!"_

"_Oh, Aibou, not a bad weird…I find them quite fascinating actually…it's a good thing."_

"…_I guess… I could say the same thing about you…"_

"_So you look at me as well?"_

"…_yes. That doesn't bother you…ne?"_

"_No. Of course not. I do the same; I don't mind at all."_

He couldn't believe his eyes. This was a fantasy he's always been having, but now…it came true…

"…A-…Atemu…" He fully turned around, his bones stiff and almost felt out of place. "Atemu…"

"….Aibou…?" Crimson eyes blinked in confusion, along with showing worry in their ruby depths. He took a short step forward to Yuugi, quickly looking him over for anything wrong.

Though, the person with those crimson eyes, the man, was surprised when the other just suddenly pounced on him, and wrapped their arms around his waist. Atemu blinked as they landed in the warm sand, and stared down at his little look-alike in amazement.

Yuugi looked up, a bright smile on his face and joy finally shined through his amethyst eyes. He smiled even more when Atemu gave him one of his worried looks and gently moved some of his bangs out of his hair. "Atemu!"

"Aibou?" Atemu blinked once again and repeated his action of moving some of Yuugi's bangs out of the boy's face. "…what's going on?"

"You're back! You're really back!!" Yuugi just cried as he buried his face in Atemu's chest once again, squeezing his arms around the other's form again. "…I missed you…"

Atemu was confused of course, since he had just been speaking to the gods themselves, trying to ask for a second chance at life. And here he was, right in front of his partner in some place in the middle of what seemed like the desert.

But…personally, if his aibou was with him again, this was where he wanted to be.

"…I missed you too…"

Yuugi merely smiled as he looked back up to crimson eyes.

Though at that moment, they could hardly even notice that the sand, even the desert had disappeared around them. They were suddenly back in the room they had departed from merely almost two days ago, and that the twins were standing right beside them.

They were stuck in a trance from each others' eyes; a sea of color from the other they not ever wanted to be found in. They missed each other quite a bit; this was enough.

"…urm…" Both boys blinked, suddenly realizing their surroundings had changed and that they were a in a stone built room with torches lit that guided their way. Yeah, they had been in quite a trance alright.

Immediately snapping their heads the direction of the slightly distressed voice, they noticed that the girls were standing near them. Both boys blinked a few times as they stared back at the girls, though after another moment, they slightly backed away from each other.

Yuugi tried his best not to fall over in a giggle fit, though from Chi's blush-filled face, he just had to let a few out. Atemu glanced over to him with a raised brow, though he concentrated back on the twins in front of him. It seemed that Atemu didn't recognize him quite well, but he held slight knowing in his eyes as he observed them.

Then, it clicked when he noticed their bright green and hazel eyes more clearly.

"ChiChou, Jessica! It…it's you!" He exclaimed loudly and excited. "…you haven't changed at all…"

Jessica, the hazel eyed girl, stepped forward and bowed respectfully to Atemu with a smile. "My pharaoh, 'tiss nice to see you too."

Atemu made a face and shook his head as she rose up to her feet again, and Chi stopped in a mid-bow. "No need to show your respects, I rule no more."

"Still," Chi continued with her bow and gave him a brighter smile then her sisters'. "We're still with you."

Jessica nodded as Atemu snorted and smiled to them. "…so…are you the meaning of this?" He asked, slightly casting a side-glance to Yuugi.

Both girls nodded. "Yes, we performed a simple ritual with the Sennen bracelet and hair-clip. We departed you from Elysium, and the gods agreed to our intentions." Jessica exclaimed, "We finally found Yuugi as well, which was what had led us here, to resurrect you into your vessel at last."

Atemu nodded and waved his hand as if he wanted to change the subject. "I thank you, I thank you very much in fact, witches. Now…what has changed between yourselves during these years?" Atemu tilted his head a little, "I'm sure you have changed somehow…"

Chi let out a slight giggle, though she nodded her head and winked over to the two boys. "How about, we get back to the hotel while it's still dark. Don't want to sneak there when it's bright, ne?"

* * *

It didn't take long to sneak to the hotel through the night, since no one was around, but getting into the hotel, was another problem. Atemu was still dressed in his formal Egyptian outfit he had on as pharaoh, and what he had on before he walked fully into the doors of the afterlife. So, techinically, besides the weird looks he would be getting, they just might get introuble as well and well...one thing would lead to another.

So, through further contemplating and hypothosising, they had finally come up with an conclution; they drape Atemu's cape over himself. Yuugi would guide him, Jessica and Chi would take care of the rest; though, Atemu seemed quite idiotic for doing such a thing, but he knew he had no choice.

Letting Yuugi, drape his cape from the back of his neck and over himself, Atemu let Yuugi take his shoulders from the back and they went inside with Yuugi giggling as he guided him.

There were some problems though; One, Yuugi almost made Atemu ram into a pillar (Atemu wasn't too happy about that); Two, Atemu just felt so stupid. He couldn't even get around his own country without hiding himself for appearence issues.

"Alright, here's the elevator," Jessica whispered to them and Atemu heard a 'ding'. "Watch your step, my pharaoh."

He snorted to that as he heard both girls walk in, and started to walk forward himself. But then, he slightly...hit a wall.

Groaning as Yuugi just started to giggle, he rudely commanded Yuugi to tell him where the, as he put it, 'f-ing' elevator was. Yuugi merely laughed once again before he pulled and pushed Atemu near the elevator.

"Aibou, this isn't funny." He growled lowly.

Yuugi let out another giggled and whispered, "Oh, it is alright."

Right then, he felt, possibly Yuugi, smack his bottom so he could jump forward with yelp. With a small blush covering his cheeks, Atemu waited until the sound of the elevator doors slam shut before he roughly slapped off his cape, located Yuugi and glared down at him.

"Never...again...Aibou..." He growled lowly, and Yuugi just smiled innocently.

"...I can't guarentee it, 'Temu." He giggled before he winked and just gave him a quick hug. He had missed Atemu a lot even though it had been a short time, and he just didn't want anyone to ruin his fun at teasing his returned best friend.

...and secret crush. But that was how it was. They would probably just be friends for until the end of their lives, and if that was price for having him back, then Yuugi would gladly take it.

"Very funny, Aibou." Atemu snorted as he gave a quick hug back as the elevator finally seemed like it had started moving. Then, when he remember the new nickname Yuugi had just given him, he scrunched his nose as if he's smelt something nasty.

"Aibou, please don't call me by my name..." he sighed as he stared down at the almost confused eyes looking up to him. "...it just doesn't sound right when it come from you...can we stick to Yami?"

Yuugi slowly raised a brow, but he then regained his usual smile and gladly nodded. Whatever Atemu- Yami wanted, he would let him have. He deserved it.

As this moment happened, the twins were merely shifted and slightly blushed. They knew the two had liked each other very much, but they hadn't realized how deep their connection and bond really was. 'Course, they shouldn't be so surprised, they figured. It only made sense; why else wouldn't the other live on with out the other at all. Yuugi had proved that.

They had fallen for each other quite deep.

* * *

For the rest of the night, the sneaking stopped and Yuugi let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he could stop moping and mourning over Yami's departure, since he was right next to him. To him at that moment, everything was complete and normal again. He could smile again, and shine his light he had for his whole life and light his darks way. This was how it should be, and both boys should had known that fate can't even keep them apart. More less, the gods, why else would they let Yami and Yuugi's wish proceed?

Smiling up to his darker half again, he quickly slid his room key and opened the door to let everyone in. Once everyone was finally in the breezy room, he walked over to the window and fully shut it. Yuugi turned to them with one his smiles. "Well...it's been a long night..." he trailed.

Yami peeked over to the clock next to the bed on the nightstand. "Don't you mean morning."

"Doesn't matter." Yuugi shurgged. _'As long as you're back in my sight again...'_

Jessica giggled/yawned and slightly leaned against her sister for support. "Yes, as in it doesn't matter if it's morning; lets all hit the hay." She grumbled as Chi began to drag her over to their bags.

"Hay is for horses." Chi smiled as she just let her sister slump down to the floor and reached into their bags. She stood up fully with two sleeping back cases in her hands and she began to set them out.

Meanwhile, Yami merely slipped off his shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed, legs crossed and he swiftly slid off his crown as if he had done so millions of times. "So, witches, I still haven't found out what's different about you in this aura." He started as he placed the gold-piece next to him carefully.

Chi glanced up at him after she had set out a sleeping bag and was starting to proceed with the second one. She ignored her sister's soft snoring. "Oh, yes. Well, there isn't much." She sighed as she unzipped the second case, pulled out the fliffy sleeping bag, and threw the case somewhere around the room; which Yuugi went to get up. "...My name reduced to Chi, since my mother in this aura loves the legends of the legendary dragons of elements, and well...that's about it. We've been traveling for years since the puzzle had been completed; nothing much to it." She smiled and started to straighten out the second sleeping bag on the floor.

Yami nodded with a satisfied look. "I see, then you've been living up to your oath. I do say, you two are really reliable and trust worthy." He smiled as he then started to watch Yuugi pick up the room a bit. "I envy you."

Chi snorted and turned back to her other bags to get out her and her sister's travel pillows. "Anything for our pharaoh," she giggled.

Yuugi sighed when he piled some of his clothes he had thrown around earlier that day before he and his friends went souvenier shopping. He hadn't really cared about his tidiness, so he just looked for something to wear and threw what he didn't want to wear; everybody did it. He was different though, he had never treated his clothes like that, but his reason was obvious.

Shaking his head and pushing his thoughts aside, he slipped off his own shoes and began to take off his white hoody before he noticed Yami was looking at him. Though, Yami's look didn't seem gentle or soft like they had been the moment they had seen each other. Yami seemed to be a little worried, and curious. Yuugi wondered if Yami was wondering about what had happened after the time he had left until now. He hoped he didn't have to explain.

Flashing his dark a small smile, Yuugi continued with his action of taking off his hoody, and was too preoccupied with debating to himself whether he should tell Yami how he had almost been taken by the darkness and killed and not tellling him. This resulted in something he didn't want to expect, and didn't none the less.

As he pulled the hoody over his frizzy hair, he heard a slight hiss and he felt a breeze pass along his stomach. His breath caught in his throat. He was...an idiot.

"Aibou..." Yami's voice was steady, and calm, but even though Yuugi was still pulling at his hoody desperately, he knew that his dark was merely trying to control himself. "...where did you get those bruises...?"

Yuugi, at that moment, finally got that damned hoody off his head and huffed from his effort. But breathing wasn't mostly on his mind; he was afraid that Yami might blow up if he didn't know what had happened. He'd have to tell him fast, Yuugi figured, and he slightly smacked himself repeatedly in his mind before he finally opened his mouth to say something and smoothed down his shirt.

"...W-well..." Yuugi gulped under the new intence look Yami gave him, and slighlty flinched when Yami eased up to his feet and started towards him. This was freaking him out, and he really didn't know how Yami would react to what had happened...so...

...Not taking it anymore, Yuugi conjured up all the courage his will would give him, (which wasn't much), and he explained. "...I missed you so much...I...I..." he bit his lip. "...I didn't know it would happen...I...just..."

"What happened?" Yami asked plain and sweet, his eyes narrowing down at his light to squeeze the information out of the boy's eyes. Though, all the boy's eyes gave him was just shame, and hurt.

Yuugi took a breath. "...if you're gone...the balance is broken between us. You left, I had to stay here, without you...and that would mean the darkness' decision whether to take over me or not. If you're a light, and you have no darkness to balance you out; you either have darkness or you just don't..." He trailed as he watched Yami nod his head and cross his arms over his chest in a waiting manner.

"...Yami...the darkness almost consumed me." Yuugi said, plain and simple, and he let his hoody drop out of his hand and land limply to the floor. "...e-even earlier this morning-"

"This started happening just today?" Yami bit out, trying to control himself more then ever. Yuugi almost stepped back from the fierce crimson eyes that started at him unbelievingly, though he stayed glued to the floor, like Yami had pinned him.

"...yes..." Yuugi nodded and slowly brought his hands to his arms to rub them, since he was uncomfortable. "...I felt like I was drowning, like it was suffocating me...and everything was so black and endless...I was lucky that Ryou was there when it had first started to happen, or he wouldn't had been able to balance me out and save me from it..."

"..." Yami was silent as he just stared at his little hikari and bit back a snarl. "...and there was a second time?..."

Yuugi nodded once more, feeling like he was being stared right through his solid form. He didn't stop himself no more. "...I got angry, and I yelled and screamed at everyone when I felt like they were giving me a hard time...and that's when I was literally dragged and tortured from the darkness..." he bit his lip once again when he suddenly started to feel tears form in his eyes again; the memory still seemed so close and recent even though it had happened merely long hours ago.

He peeked up to Yami once more, and only saw familiar soft eyes again. He then let his tears fall. He hadn't been able to fully recover from what had happened to him- twice that day. He knew this was bound to happen; he was just glad he'd be able to cry with his Yami once again and not alone like he had before.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi's shaking shoulders and cooed softly to calm his hikari down. "...what happened then, Aibou...?"

Yuugi shook in a sudden sob and tried his best to keep himself quiet and under control before he could answer, but he soon realized even that was unable to be reached. So he just cried like he really need to for so long, and Yami patiently waited and rubbed the small of his back in small circles to calm him.

Finally breaking down to sniffling, Yuugi stammered out what had happened, and explained that is was Chi's and Jessica's doing for saving him and that he was lucky once again. Yami nodded to that and merely guided his now tired Aibou to the bed.

From there, Yami just lied Yuugi down and held him like Yuugi had wanted until the boy had calmed enough and they stared at each other for a bit.

"...You need some clothes of your own," Yuugi rasped tiredly as he patted the cloth Yami was still wearing, and he gestured down to the skirt. "...don't want everyone seeing you in your Egyptian clothes, do you?" He smiled up to Yami.

Yami smiled back softly before he nodded. "...though, we'd have to sneak out of here mighty early...and I wonder if the twins will be up to it as well..." With that, he leaned up from his Aibou to look over to Chi. To think that Chi would had joined in his and Yuugi's little conversation about the boy's bruises that were still left, but surprisingly, neither boy noticed that Chi and Jessica merely crashed down in their sleeping bags and slept soundlessly.

Cocking his head to the side, he merely shurgged and turned back to Aibou again. "I think they'd be ok." He said quietly before he lied down next to his Aibou and took him into his arms again. "...are you okay now Aibou? I didn't mean for you to do that but..."

Yuugi nodded and let out soft yawn. "It's alright. You just wanted to know, and you deserve to. I almost killed myself...you know?" He smiled and rested his head against his pillow. He watched as Yami did the same with the pillow next to his, but never let go of his grasp on him.

"Hn. And it won't happen again. Never." Yami smiled back, showing his tiredness as well as his crimson eyes turned to a darker hue.

"Never." Yuugi agreed and nodded once again before yawning once more. He blinked back small tears from the yawn as he felt Yami's strong hands move some of his bangs out of his face.

"Sleep Aibou, I'll be here in the morning..."

Yuugi raised his brows and blinked a few times before scooting closer to Yami and slid his arms around the other's waist. "...will you..."

"I'm back, Aibou..." Yami slightly nuzzled his nose to Yuugi's forehead. "...I'm back...I promise."

* * *

**_I'll lay with you forever, and we rest like we wished. Nothing can change now; It's how it should be. For real this time...and we won't be apart again._**

* * *

**Well, I don't know about you, but I have a nice long epilogue to write for you guys tomorrow don't I? I'm even surprised that I got this chapter out before it even turned to the next day. Lucky me, ne? Thank you all so much for staying with me during this short fic, it's meant a lot. **

**And now we put this story down to sleep and let it shine it's dimmed light for the eyes that will see someday...**


	5. Only For You

**Only For You**

**Thank you all so much! Your support has really motivated me to finish this fic with a wonderful and happy ending just like everyone wants. I really do think you, and now we shall finish this happiness together, once and for all.**

**Also, I would like you to know, I have a new story that I will post a sneak peek for. So, if you would like to see, then you are totally welcomed to see.**

* * *

**-:Epilogue:-**

-Only For You-

* * *

At six in the morning, almost four hours since Yami was resurrected into his own body, all four sleepy teens got up and almost dragged themselves over to the stores Yuugi and the others went to, to by some souvenirs. That was a fun time alright.

Yuugi kept slumping against Yami in the elevator, which caused the dark to support his light as he enjoyed the warmth; The twins seemed a bit hyper even though they hadn't gotten much sleep and decided to sing a few Japanese songs loudly in the lobby (they all almost got kicked out of the hotel all together); last but not least, Yuugi decided to fall over, right when they all got into one of the stores, so Yami had the duty of carrying him piggy-back style.

Sighing and noticing some dark blue jeans, Yami shifted Yuugi in a different position so he could look the clothing over. Though, in almost a second later, Yami slightly slipped his hand off of Yuugi, which caused the boy to fall flat on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

Yami blinked before he quickly turned around and checked Yuugi over for any injuries at all and what not. "…dammit."

Right then, Jessica creep over to them, stood next to Yami and look at Yuugi with her head cocked to the side. "…um…you _are_ going to pick him up, aren't you?"

Yami cocked his head to the side as well as he stared down at his hikari, watching his features. After a moment, he just shrugged and turned to the pants he had been trying to check out. "Nope."

Jessica blinked and looked over to him. "…why not?"

"Because he's awake." Yami said as he took the pants off the rack and checked the size.

Right then, amethyst eyes fluttered open and there was a soft hiss, 'Damn,' and almost instantly Yuugi's small form was standing up and running his hands through his hair. "That's mean, Yami."

"And you should watch your mouth." Yami smirked over to Yuugi before he lied the pants on his arm and started for the changing room.

"I don't curse that much." Yuugi slightly made a face, almost as if he was pouting, and looked down at himself to straighten out something.

"I'd retort to that, but I don't really know you that much." Jessica shrugged as she watched the light smooth out the hoody he had worn the night before.

Yuugi sent her a look before he just rolled his eyes and started to walk off to some other rack of clothes. "How about not saying anything?"

"Can't," Jessica smiled sweetly. "I'm too sarcastic."

Yuugi cocked his head over to her from a green shirt he thought would look good on Yami, and snorted. "You have a foot in your mouth."

"It causes trouble." Jessica giggled then, turning around and almost completely vanishing from Yuugi's eyes in the store.

He merely shrugged and turned back to the rack with the shirt. Come to think of it, he really did trust Jessica and Chi very much, though he just realized that he didn't know much about her.

Though, he merely shrugged it off. It was just like how it was for Yami and him; they hadn't even known each other at all, and Yuugi trusted him quite a bit. Though, down the road Yuugi had to deal with some hardships with Yami, but still. Fate had brought him and Yami together, and the same happened with him and the twins.

It wasn't something to worry about, it was a good thing. He'd let it be.

"Aibou, you _are_ okay, right?" Yuugi let out a 'eep' and jumped from the sudden voice behind him. He turned around then, breathing deeply and gazed up to his dark.

"U-um, yeah. Sorry about that back there. I really was tired." Yuugi chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Yami hummed as if he was unconvinced. "Uh-huh, when did you wake up?"

Yuugi cocked a brow. "The second you dropped me."

Yami scoffed and turned back to the rack where he had found the pants he had just tried on. "It wasn't intentionally," he said as he walked, Yuugi following him.

"Uh-huh." It was Yuugi's turn to sound unconvinced. Yami sent him a look before he put back the pants.

"…Can't find anything?" Yuugi asked after he let out a laugh at the look Yami had sent him, and looked over to the pants again. He fingered them. "What's wrong with them?"

"Tight in the waist-line." Yami sighed. "…and I don't like the color…"

Yuugi sighed and set a hand on Yami's shoulder. "…then we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

It was almost an hour later before Yami had a huge pile of clothes in his arms, and soon he was roughly pushed into the dressing room to try them all on.

Yuugi leaned against the wall next to the dressing room entrance, and was continuing a very…small conversation with is dark.

"Do we have enough money for this?" Yami asked through the curtain. Yuugi heard clothes rustling on the other side. "You know, taking random shopping sprees can cause a lot of dept…

"Yes, Yami." Yuugi said, his eyes sliding closed. Though, when he realized what Yami had just said, his eyes blinked opened with a confused look. "Wait, how would you know?" He felt clueless. How could Yami actually know what he had just said? Dept? What?

"Aibou," Yami paused as he grunted on the other side of the door, the shifting of clothes getting a little violent. But it died down. "…I was stuck in the puzzle while you were in school. You think I wouldn't really pay attention when I was bored?"

Yuugi blinked. "Oh…"

"And, besides that, during my time in Egypt, we had similar things such as 'dept'." Yami said, the sound of ruffling clothes stopping. Yuugi guessed his dark was looking himself over.

"Oh, okay. I had no idea…" He trailed.

Chuckling was heard on the other side of the door, the ruffling of clothes starting up again. "It's okay Aibou, goodness."

"What are you two doing over here?" Yuugi looked up from his shoes, which he had been looking at, at the time, and caught green eyes.

Chi smiled down to him. "Haven't seen you two in a while."

Yuugi smiled back, his amethyst eyes lightening with something else to do then leaning against the wall. "You and your sarcastic sister wandered off."

Chi blinked as Jessica suddenly came up from behind her. "Well, you and Yami-kun really seemed to be hitting it off, so me and Aneue went shopping of our own." She smiled.

Jessica smirked. "You two didn't fool around or anything as we were gonehmm?"

Yuugi immediately felt a blush burn across his face and he backed himself into the wall. He felt pierced from the twin's stares of mischief. "I-I…W-w-we…wou-wouldn't-" He stammered.

Jessica and Chi interrupted him with their laughter, though they shook their heads at the boy. Chi leaned closer to him to whisper. "Don't worry, we won't interfere at all. Good luck."

Yuugi's blush some how got even darker. "Chi-CHAN!" He bellowed, only for laugher to follow his loud comment.

"Oh, stop it. I mean, why else would he come back to you?" Both the twins whispered to him, their stares slightly questioning, though they held understanding.

To tell the truth, Yuugi just wanted Yami to come back. He wanted to feel the warmth he'd always felt from Yami; the humor that was only between him and his dark. It was a bond no other could actually break. He didn't want to lost him. He knew that Yami felt the same way; he believed it even when Yami walked through those doors to the afterlife.

Now, he got his wish to come true…and what was going to happen now? Was Yami going to tell him why he came back? Would he tell Yami his feelings?

…he'd just have to see, he guessed.

* * *

Jou sighed as he leaned against a certain door, running his hand through his hair. Yuugi wasn't there, he could tell…

Well, he couldn't. But he though; either Yuugi was still asleep or Yuugi just wasn't there at all. Which, set another question he needed to ponder.

Where was Yuugi? What the hell did he do anyway?

Seriously, Jou could had sworn he had heard voices outside his room earlier that morning, since he was quietly having a heated conversation with Anzu, which caused Honda to break them up. That had caused him to grabbed his blanket and pillow and get the hell out of that room, and he had to furiously mumble to himself why the hell he even got roomed with that bitch anyway.

While he had walked down the hall to the room that Seto was in with Mokuba (he had nowhere else to go), he had heard some laughing and yawning from Yuugi's room…or at least he guessed was Yuugi's room. He had heard Yuugi's voice, but since he was tired, he just thought it had been his imagination.

So, until now, Nine-thirty in the morning, Jou had been up and thought about his little buddy while he juggled time with playing around with Mokuba, and arguing with Seto about what to call him.

The blond sighed out of slight frustration and slightly banged the back of his head against his little friend's door. "What the hell-"

"I still can't believe that you made him get all those clothes! I mean, how is he going to get back to Japan when his clothes can't even fit in a damn suit case?!" A womanly, yet high voice came from the elevator, even as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Jou blinked multiple times as he watched the four figures walk out the elevator doors, and almost instantly his honey-colored eyes widened in shock.

Right in front of him were two girls he didn't even know, Yuugi, and…Yami? Atemu!?

The four skid to a stop right in front of him with their own surprised expressions. Then, the smallest girl, the one with green eyes and slightly curly auburn hair walked up in front of Jou and looked him over.

Jou blinked down at her in confusion. "Ne," she started up to him, though she turned to the other three with her, "…this is the one who carried you to your room yesterday, Yuugi-chan."

Yuugi blinked a little before he just nodded and smiled up to Jou. "…U-um…surprise."

Jou merely blinked a couple more times before he finally let his mouth drop open.

This was extremely unexpected…

* * *

"_Did you miss me?"_

"_Of course. I always worry about you Aibou."_

"_Well, aren't you such a protector."_

"_That's what I am. I'm suppose to protect you because you are my light."_

"_You can't protect me forever…"_

"_I do what I can. If you leave, I can't change that…but I wish I could protect you more."_

"_You do a well enough job…"_

"…_Yes……Aibou…"_

"_Hn?"_

"…_what if I left? Would you be able to protect yourself…?"_

"…_I guess I could. I was never really good at that…but I know I could. Why would you leave though?"_

"…_I just wanted to know…"_

"_Oh."_

"…_Aibou…"_

"_What?"_

"…_I'll always be with you…promise me you'll remember that…okay?"_

"…_Well, yeah, but why-"_

"_Just promise, Aibou…please…for me."_

"…_I…I promise…Yami, you're scaring me…"_

"_You made the promise…that's all that matters."_

"I can't believe it! I just…can't believe it!"

Yuugi and Yami laughed to themselves as they watched Ryou stare up to Bakura.

Surprisingly, all the Yami's had come back to their hikaris when Yami was resurrected. Yuugi and the twins had not even known that would happen, but they understood. They brushed it off, and enjoyed the happiness that spread through out the crowded room.

All of Yuugi's friends had crowded themselves in Yuugi's hotel room, asking the same questions and receiving an answer every time. Yami had been resurrected in to his own body; the other Yami's did the same; and now everything was back to normal. Though, Yuugi kept the problem of him almost being consumed by the darkness unmentioned, since he just knew Jou and Ryou would freak out or something.

Blinked at each and one another, Yuugi noticed some angry looks coming from a certain blue eyes bitch. Anzu was glaring at him.

It was probably because Yuugi was sitting close to Yami. Though, it wasn't like he cared. For all he cared, she could go a head and burn in hell. She'd caused enough problems for everyone, and everyone was so close to booting her back to Japan and far away from them.

Looking over to Jou, he saw the honey-eyed blond wink over to him quickly before sending a glare over to Seto. Then, Yuugi heard the blond whisper loudly in Seto's direction, "-Am not a fucking dog!"

Though, besides the anger and rough comments between each other, the twins and Yuugi's other friends had gotten pretty along with each other. Jessica and Chi weren't too fond of Anzu and her sour mood, but Yuugi knew they could keep their calm and mouth shut until Anzu actually said something stupid or whatever.

Suddenly getting up to his feet, he had an urge to walk around. "Hey, guys, let's go for a walk!" He said happily.

Though, everyone slightly smiled and shook their heads. Honda mumbled and apology stating that he had been up too late and he wanted to sleep. Jou merely said that he had to beat up Kaiba, since the asshole wouldn't leave him alone. Seto had agreed to Jou's challenge, so he was out too. Then Anzu said something about she only wanted to take a walk with Yami and saying that Yuugi was pathetic and was always in the way (which caused Jessica to make a smart-comment). So, all of his friend almost were out of the plan, except for Ryou and Bakura.

So, they went off and left the other's behind. They had their own things to talk about anyway, so the twins, yamis, and hikaris walk out the hotel together and out into the sunny desert.

Soon, the twins split from the group, noticing some small stores near by and they were curious. Then, after that, Bakura and Ryou decided to walk on in another direction and promised they wouldn't be long.

So, it was just Yuugi and Yami, walking together and enjoying their soft silence.

Yuugi sneaked a few peeks up to Yami once in a while, remembering how much he'd always like his dark's eyes. His eyes were the only reason he could smile at all, even when Yami had left. But, he had been blind.

He had made a promise to Yami that he would protect himself when he was gone. He promised, and for once he broke it. He couldn't because not only was it impossible to; but he didn't want it to possible either. He always wanted his Yami's warmth; his protection that the dark always gave him.

Looking down to his feet as he walked, Yuugi slightly frown to himself that he hadn't kept his word.

"Aibou?" Yuugi blinked and moved his eyes up to Yami. The other stared down to him. "Are you alright?"

Yuugi looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine."

There was silence once more and Yuugi just couldn't make himself look up to Yami. He was thinking to himself; he was hoping that he'd be able to tell Yami his feelings and find out why Yami really had…come…

Why did Yami come back? He knew that Yami loved him, he just wanted him to say it, though…he just didn't get why Yami had wanted to come back. Sure, it was obvious; though why did he really come? Was it because he still wanted to live? To have the life he hadn't be able to live?

"Aibou, apparently you're not alright." Yuugi kept his eyes down at his shoes as he said nothing.

Yami blinked, and decided to try again," Aibou-?"

"Why did you come back?"

Yami was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Yuugi finally looked up to him, wondering and confusion apparent in his amethyst depths. "…Why did you come back, Yami?"

Yami stopped, making Yuugi stop as well and they stared at each other. Yuugi watched as Yami's expression went from surprise, to curious, to confusion down to him.

So, Yuugi took a step closer to his dark and watched as Yami's eyes changed certain shades of red. "…Will you even tell me?"

Yami had seemed stiff under his stare, though, Yuugi watched as he softened and stared down to Yuugi in a caring shade of ruby. Yuugi suddenly felt warm arms wrap around his waist since he was close enough, and he slowly began to blush under Yami's soft gaze.

"Aibou, you should know," Yami whispered to him, his forehead suddenly toughing Yuugi's. Yuugi's blush deepened.

"A-apparently I don't, Yami." Yuugi joked lightly, his blush burning him deeply as Yami tightened his hold.

What happened next seemed out of proportion.

Yuugi slightly gasped as his dark connected his lips to his, a soft kiss enough for Yuugi to almost faint in surprise. Though, the kiss was finished before it had started, and Yuugi breathlessly blinked to his dark in surprise.

"Y-Yami-"

"That should had answered your question, Aibou." Yami buried his head in Yuugi's hair, Yuugi's red face moving to his shoulder. "…I only came back…" he continued, and moved Yuugi gently to look at his light's amethyst jewels.

"I came back only for you." Yami's ran his lips across Yuugi's forehead.

Yuugi blinked multiple times in confusion. "…f-for me?"

Yami nodded, soon resting his chin in Yuugi's hair. "…I couldn't be without for long either, Aibou."

"So you just came back for that…?" Yuugi asked softly, slightly starting to wrap his arms around Yami's waist. "…for me…?"

"Of course…I came back only for you…"

Yuugi tightened his arms around Yami at that moment, burring his head in his dark's shoulder in somewhat relief. "…why?"

There was along silence, besides both his and Yami's breathing. Though, it didn't take long for Yami to finally confess.

"…I love you…that's why."

Right then, Yuugi moved his head back and looked up to Yami, his eyes suddenly swimming with sudden tears. He frowned. "I'm mad at you…"

Yami stared down at him.

"You could have told me!" Yuugi suddenly bellowed, his tears slowly started to escape. "…instead you just left without giving me a proper goodbye! Why would you do that to me, if you loved me?!"

Yami slowly started to made soft 'shh' sounds as he just pulled Yuugi into another tight embrace, and let his light cry on his shoulder. "I thought it would had been better that way. We both didn't know the truth; it wouldn't hurt so much…"

Yuugi let his fist pound into Yami's back once. "But it did!" He cried in his dark's shoulder. "It hurt so much…that wasn't fair."

He felt Yami nod in his hair. "I know, I know…I'm sorry…"

Yuugi let out a soft cry as he merely pushed back a little to look up to Yami. "You're sorry…great. Sure…fine." He shook his head. "…I understand…"

"You don't. You're still angry. You probably don't even believe me." Yami said softly, slowly bringing his hands up to Yuugi's face to wipe away the tears. "I understand why you're acting like this; I deserve it."

"Damn right you do," Yuugi mumbled as he let his dark do what he wanted and tried to calm himself. "…I'm glad though…"

Yami blinked down to him as he ran his thumb over Yuugi's cheek.

"…I love you too…" Yuugi whispered, staring right up to Yami with his swollen bluish eyes. "I always have…"

Yami nodded, his eyes slowly starting to look water themselves. "I'll never do that to you again; I promise. I only caused more pain to both of us…"

Yuugi slowly started to smile, watching as Yami started to lean down. He let his dark kiss him once more, reacting to the kiss this time. And then they rested their head together, their eyes closed in relief and warmth.

"…only for me?" Yuugi whispered.

"Only for you…Aibou." Yami chuckled lightly. "Only for you."

* * *

**I really will miss you all! Thank you so much! I'm out!! –sobs and runs back to profile- **


End file.
